


stop bumping me off rainbow road

by sureimiku



Series: fluff bingo [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Mario Kart, Multi, flynn sucks at mario kart, let flynn have a break, mario kart multiplayer is chaotic, mario kart wii is chaotic in general, the best ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: The trio spends their Friday night with some Mario Kart.Flynn sucks at Mario Kart.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Series: fluff bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	stop bumping me off rainbow road

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you my vesperia ot3* *hands you my vesperia ot3*
> 
> I loved this ship for about a year now and I finally got to writing them only recently.. they are so wholesome and underappreciated. I'm glad my first tov fic is about them!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading<3

“Once you’re settled down, get on the couch. We’re having a Mario Kart night.” Yuri announces this as Flynn sets down his belongings from work onto the table. He’s undeniably exhausted and is about to protest, but the excited cheering from his strawberry-haired partner is too hard to ignore. 

“Oh, Mario Kart night!” Estelle claps excitedly. You’ll join us, right Flynn?” 

The blonde tiredly gives her a smile, “I think I ought to organize these papers first and head for bed. Had a long week of work, maybe another time?” He can see the disappointment fall in her face and it’s hard to not feel sorry. “I just want to clear these out the way so I can spend time with you guys.”

“Flynn.” His purple-haired partner says sharply. “Give yourself a break for once. All you do when you return from work is head for your room and half the time pass out on your _desk._ Save it for tomorrow, will ya? Estelle really misses our nights together.” At this point, it’s hard to protest back because everything he argues is true. Flynn raises his hands in defeat. “All right, let’s play some Mario Kart.” 

Estelle’s face lightens back up again, and she excitedly wraps her arms around him. “Yay, thank you, Flynn!”

“Good thing I got you to admit defeat because I already set everything up for us.” Yuri turns the TV on and tosses his partners a remote, and on the screen flashes the iconic racing game. “We can make dinner halfway through, yeah?”

They both nod, adjusting themselves on the couch to play comfortably. Yuri sits close to the center, Estelle and Yuri on opposite sides of him. “We’re playing individually or on teams?”

“Let’s do teams,” Flynn suggests. “I’m not the best racer out of all of us.” 

“You’re just saying that so I can pull our team to first place.” Yuri teases him, lightly jabbing his side. “We’re all playing on the same team, then.”

Yuri chooses to play as Funky Kong because Estelle said he radiates the same energy as him, Flynn plays as Toad, and Estelle plays as baby Peach, mainly for the pink. As they agreed, they all side on the same team, meaning they’re mainly responsible for raking in the points. 

“Can I choose a course first?” Estelle asks, and the two of them allow her to. She chooses Coconut Mall first, much to Flynn’s dismay. 

“Estelle, you know I suck at this course.”

She playfully sticks her tongue out at him. “Best of luck!”

He has _zero_ luck. To begin with, he burns out at the starting line, rides up the wrong escalator, and runs into every car in the parking lot. Meanwhile, Yuri and Estelle battle for first place, both of them bumping into each other for most of the race. 

“Let me get in front!” Estelle cries. 

“Not if you keep bumping into me.” Estelle does get in front though, as Yuri runs into a car on the final lap, winning them first and second place. Flynn, on the other hand, is stuck on lap two and in twelfth place. “You can do it, Flynn,” Yuri tries not to laugh as he goes up the wrong escalator _again_ . “You’re _so_ close.” 

“Shut up, Yuri.” The race ends itself from him being in last place, as it always does on this track. “Please don’t choose this course again.”

“It was fun though, I think you’re getting a little better.” Estelle grins at him. “Why don’t you choose the next course then?” Yuri agrees, and the blonde moves the cursor over the screen to Moonlight Highway. How he’s better at this compared to Coconut Mall, neither of his partners know. 

The race without a surprise leaves Flynn in first place and Yuri in last, a complete flip from the previous race— he just couldn’t stop running into the cars and being squashed by them. Estelle ends up in 5th, surprisingly. “Looks like _someone_ has a hard time on this course,” the blonde teases and returns the jab Yuri had given him earlier. 

“Yeah, but I bet the both of you guys aren’t ready for what _I’m_ about to pick.” Yuri takes the player 1 remote and hovers over Rainbow Road, waiting to see his partners’ reactions. 

Estelle’s eyes light up and Flynn murmurs a “please, no”, but it’s too late as the chaotic course is already selected. “Good luck, _Mario Kart Master_.” Flynn shoots him a menacing glare as he sits back up to partake in the hell of a course. 

“Stop bumping me off the road!” 

“We’re all falling off, just shut up.” It’s true— Estelle is the first to fly off the road, followed by Flynn, and then Yuri, who previously claimed to be the best at this course. Aside from Flynn yelling, it takes them about eight minutes to finish because they’re all laughing at the fact that they can’t stay on the road for more than ten seconds. They’d been having so much fun that no one realized that the clock read 10PM. 

“Ah, should I put a pizza in the oven?” Estelle offers, and Yuri immediately nods yes, remembering how last time Flynn put the pizza at 500° instead of 350. “I’ll put some cookies in while you get that ready. Flynn, why don’t you change into pajamas or something while we get this ready, you didn’t even bother to change when you got home.”

“Oh...sure.”

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Estelle joins the conversation. “When you get changed into some nice comfy clothes we can cuddle, all three of us.” Flynn’s heart warms at her words, he really did not deserve such a sweet girl. He could also say the same for Yuri, if it weren’t for him he wouldn’t properly take care of himself after his long days of work. 

After changing into a blue t-shirt with matching sweats he’s met with both his partners on the couch with a gap in between them. 

“Sit in the middle,” Estelle insists, and scoots a little more so there’s space for him. Yuri beckons him over and Flynn obliges, filling in the gap. Once he’s seated, the two of them scoot towards him a little more so their shoulders are all touching. “We can play like this, can’t we?” Flynn just about melts at their gesture, unable to stop his mouth from curving into a smile.

“Yes, we can.” 

They start on the dinner Estelle put in the oven and play some more courses. In the end, it was Estelle who won the most points, followed by Yuri and then Flynn (as he expected). After finishing the entirety of the pizza along with the cookies, along with a few more races, they spend the rest of the night speaking to each other about various things, mainly work shenanigans and jokes, until they grow tired. Flynn doesn’t make an effort to get up and go to his room, where he’s at right now is perfect. 

“Not heading for bed?” Yuri asks, although he already knows the answer. 

Flynn’s eyes grow heavy. “Mm, what did Estelle say earlier. We can just stay like this, can’t we…?”

“No complaints here.” He reaches for his partner’s hand, intertwines their fingers gently as he shifts to rest his head on his shoulder. Estelle wraps her arms around the blonde, laying her head on his chest as well. Using his other free hand, Flynn wraps it around her to return her gesture. 

He finally crashes, sleeping peacefully knowing that he has the most wonderful partners in the world. 


End file.
